Retenue particuliere
by Lyn Silva
Summary: Harry et Draco ont une fois de plus une retenue. A l'extérieur de la serre, leurs amis respectifs les attendent, c'est alors qu'ils entendent des bruits étranges.


**Titre** : Retenue particulière

_**Source**_ : Harry Potter

_**Auteure**_ : Lyn Silva

_**Disclamer**_ : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : Harry et Draco ont une fois de plus une retenue. A l'extérieur de la serre, leurs amis respectifs les attendent, c'est alors qu'ils entendent des bruits étranges. Slash HPDM

_**Notes**_ : Bonjour tous le monde, me revoilà mais cette fois-ci avec un one shot très court. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mis Lyn a la place de Miha (tlm s'en fou je sais xD)

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Retenue particulière**

Ce fut la première fois en sept ans que Poudlard connu une journée de calme. Aucune bagarre entre le prince des Gryffondors et celui des Serpentards. C'était ce que pensaient les élèves alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dernier cours de la journée.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient pensé trop vite. Les septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient cours de botanique dans la serre n°9. Mais à peine étaient-ils arrivés que Potter et Malfoy se lancèrent des insultes. Puis ils commencèrent à se lancer des sorts. Personne ne pouvait dire lequel des deux avaient commencé, de toute façon quelle importance ? Le résultat était le même. Les spectateurs formaient un cercle autour des 2 sorciers.

Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand le professeur Chourave arriva. On aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan était passé tellement la serre avait été dévastée. Les fleurs étaient arrachées, les pots cassés, les fenêtres brisées …

-POTTER, MALFOY, s'écria le professeur, folle de rage, elle qui était si calme d'habitude, que rien ne peut mettre en colère. RETENUE PENDANT UN MOIS. VOUS REMETTREZ TOUT EN ORDRE. VOUS COMMENCEREZ CE SOIR. ET CENTS POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ET SERPENTARD.

Elle quitta immédiatement la serre en disant que le cours était annulé, claquant la porte, brisant ainsi la derniere vitre encore entière.

-Eh ben mon vieux, dit Ron estomaqué, un mois de retenue avec la fouine. T'as pas de chance. Si …

-Tais-toi donc Ron, l'interrompt Hermione. Si Harry n'avait pas répliqué, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Mais Hermione, c'est la fouine.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je crois que je vais bien le supporter. En fait, j'ai beaucoup de chance, répliqua le survivant un sourire en coin, étonnant ses amis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir même, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Blaise et Théo de leur coté, avaient décidé d'aller attendre leur ami respectif. Une fois devant la serre, les hostilités entre les deux groupes commencèrent.

-Tiens, tiens, voilà Weasley et la sang …

-Termine cette phrase, Zabini, et tu le regretteras, s'écria le rouquin.

-Et pourq…

-Aaaah.

Ce gémissement interrompit Nott dans sa réplique, chacun tendit l'oreille vers les sons.

-Mmh

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Tais-toi, Ron, répliqua la seule fille présente, on dirait que les gémissements proviennent de l'intérieur de la serre.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires :

-Bon sang, Potter, tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention, grogna Malfoy.

-Ecoute, Malfoy, elle est rentrée, elle doit bien pouvoir sortir, répliqua le survivant. Arrête de bouger, ca sortira plus vite.

-Oui, eh bien, essaie d'être un peu plus doux, veux-tu. Je veux pouvoir m'asseoir demain.

A l'extérieur de la serre, on pouvait voir une jeune fille extrêmement rouge qui concurrençait les tomates. Deux Serpentards qui avaient un sourire de pervers aux lèvres et qui se rapprochaient de la porte afin de ne rater aucun détail. Et enfin un rouquin évanouis. Apparemment trop d'information avait atteint son cerveau.

-Aaaah, Potter, tu es une vrai brute, soit un peu plus délicat.

-Ce que tu peux être douillet, Draco. Tu vas voir, une fois que j'aurai fini, tu ne le regretteras pas et tu seras soulagé.

Les deux Serpentards avaient maintenant l'oreille collées à la porte tandis qu'Hermione tentait de réanimer Ron. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendait plus aucun son à l'intérieur de la serre.

-Voilà, ça va mieux maintenant ? demanda doucement Harry

-Mmh.

CLAC

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS POTTER, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS DE ME TAPER SUR LES FESSES, s'époumona le prince des Serpentards.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en voyant tes jolies fesses toutes rouges, s'expliqua sensuellement le Gryffondor.

Ron, qui venait à peine de reprendre connaissance, en entendant cette phrase s'évanouit de nouveau. Blaise et Théo s'écartèrent rapidement une lueur étrange brillait dans leurs yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard laissant apparaître, le préfet en chef et le survivant débraillés.

-Ron, Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous faites là avec Zabini et Nott ? demanda Harry. Et pourquoi Ron est-il évanouit ?

-Et bien, on était venu te chercher, on les a rencontrés, dit-elle en montrant les Serpentards, et puis, on a entendu des bruits et … Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser et emmener Ron avec moi.

Elle s'en alla après avoir lancé un sort de lévitation sur le rouquin.

-Nous aussi, on va vous laisser, Drake, continuez cette nouvelle expérience, salut, déclara Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Et il retourna dans les cachots avec Théodore.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui viens de ce passer là, questionna le brun.

-Non mais tu te rends compte Potter, s'exclama soudainement le blond

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Survivant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me demande qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vais te dire moi ce qu'il y a. Par merlin. Ils croient que … Toi et moi … ils croient que je suis en dessous. MAIS UN MALFOY NE SE FAIT JAMAIS DOMINER, JAMAIS. TU M'ENTENDS POTTER, cria le Préfet en chef à moitié hystérique, secouant le survivant.

Oui, Harry l'entendait très bien et le savait tout aussi bien. Le blond lui rappelait assez souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pour le faire taire, le brun le tira vers lui et emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond pour lui en demander l'entrée que ce dernier lui accorda. Harry alla donc jouer avec la langue de son Serpentard. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer après plusieurs minutes par manque d'air.

Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Harry, tout le monde va croire que je suis un dominé, se plaignit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu cactus.

Potter passa ses mains sur les fesses douloureuses de Malfoy et les caressa doucement. Le blond commença à ronronner.

-Dray ?

-Mmh ?

-D'abord, on va aller dans ta chambre de préfet, je t'appliquerai une lotion sur tes fesses pour calmer la douleur et après, tu me montreras qui est dominant et faire tout ce que tu veux de moi.

Le visage du Serpentard s'éclaira suite à cette proposition, il attrapa la main du Gryffondor et le tira vers sa chambre. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amour.

-Harry ?

-Oui chéri ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai des jolies fesses ?

Fin

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

C'était bien, pas bien ?

Je l'ai écrite i ans :3

N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis.

Biz

Lyn


End file.
